1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, a system, and a method for simulating and saving information of metadata regarding film production, and more particularly, to a device, a system, and a method for simulating and saving information of metadata regarding film production capable of storing and managing a variety of production information, sharing the information by staffs of the production location, performing an editing work, etc., using the corresponding information at post-production, and performing various simulations based on the information at the time of the production.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a specific expert (scripter) handwrites a variety of information generated from production location at the time of the production, such that it is difficult to accurately record the information. In other words, many people participating in the production should share information generated from various situations at the time of actually performing the production; however, it is difficult to accurately record the information and share the written contents. Furthermore, at a post-production process such as editing, CG, and color correction, it is difficult to confirm exact information at the time of the production and when the post-production and the production are simultaneously performed, handwriting is very inefficient.
Meanwhile, thousands of filters such as a lighting filter, a camera filter, are used for the production and the final result is significantly different according to the selection of the filter. However, the filter is selected based only on the experience of staffs such as a lighting director, a movie director, which causes differences between desired scenes and filmed scenes.